Cell sizes of photoelectric conversion elements in solid-state imaging devices have been reduced, and mainly high-resolution solid-state imaging devices having more than ten million pixels have been introduced on the market.
In order to realize such solid-state imaging devices, various methods for reading a signal of a MOS image sensor have been proposed (for example, PTL 1 and PTL 2).
In other words, the technique of sampling a pixel signal by performing correlated double sampling (hereinafter, referred to as “CDS”) on a digital signal including (i) a reset component obtained by digital conversion by an AD conversion unit provided for each column and (ii) a data component (=the reset component+a signal component) has been disclosed for the conventional solid-state imaging devices so as to reduce noise and accelerate the response.